


We All Fall Down

by mystic_hyacinth



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Dacryphilia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, No Lube, Psychological Trauma, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic_hyacinth/pseuds/mystic_hyacinth
Summary: Galo had wanted nothing more than to save him.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	We All Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah and thank you so much for an amazing year on ao3! I know that I hadn't posted anything in like two years but I'm glad I was able to make a comeback this year and really express myself through my writing (both fandom and original) and I'm so greatful to everyone who's been hanging along for the ride. Honestly, there's no better way to celebrate the end of the year than with the couple of things of things I've done best: smut and angst!
> 
> Thanks for this year, let's hope next year is just as beautiful.

“No, no - please _no_.” 

Kray could only laugh as though the pleas of his former protege hardly registered with him and he stepped out from the shadows of the wreckage. “It’s over now, Galo Thymos. You _lost_, you and your little terrorist never stood a chance.”

Galo could only claw his way to him from his place in the rubble. He could make out the parts of Lio’s pale skin that were starting to gray, his golden hair fading with every passing second and his body eerily still.

_No, _Galo couldn’t let this happen, couldn’t go down without at least trying to save him. The fire Lio had given him - the little spark of life that rested just beneath the skin of his palm - it would be enough, if he could just get to him. He ignored Kray’s laughter and his taunts about how he could never win. Galo could only tremble and crawl to the tune of all the dying moans of the Burnish surrounding them. 

He would make it if it killed him, he would close the gap between them and make sure Lio could live - even if it was the last thing he did - he would **_do_** it.

If only he could get just a little closer.

Finally,_ finally_ \- when he could practically _feel_ the unnatural chill that arose from Lio’s skin as it brushed against his - he felt something dragging him back. He tried to strain against it but was only met with more force, he scraped his nails against the ground - growling in refusal to let anything keep him from Lio. Not Kray, not the Burnish - nor death itself would keep him from this.

And yet, when he had been pulled far enough away, he felt a great weight against his back, crushing him into the floor - and a low chuckle rumbling in his ears.

“He will **_die_** without you.” purred Kray and Galo struggled, he fought, not wanting to give this monster the satisfaction of thinking he had the upper hand. However, Kray didn’t have to expend much energy to keep him in place. Keeping all of his weight on the boy’s body, Kray travelled downwards - barely paying attention to the way Galo clawed and kicked at him. It was only after a few moments that Galo was able to make out the clinking of a buckle over the roaring of blood in his ears and feel as his pants were shoved downwards - the skin of his ass unprepared for the rush of humid air from the room around them.

“What are you doing? Stop!” was all he could yell, trying to lurch his body forward in an attempt to make it back over to Lio. Still, Krey held him - only relenting slightly when he had sunk his length inside Galo completely - shuddering at his tightness. 

“You deserve this, dumb fucking slut.” Kray growled, hammering into him with little care for the pained screams that tore from Galo. “I’ve let you go on far too long without doing this to you, let you get too important and full of yourself.”

Galo kept screaming, pushing Kray’s words away as he fought against his unrelenting body and felt what could only be blood as it drifted down the back of his thigh. He could still make out Lio against the little streams of ashes floating against him - if he could just _move_.

Kray held the boy tight, fucking him harder and deeper. “I missed this - the only reason I ever bothered keeping your sorry ass around was so I could fuck it.” he hissed. “Too bad you’ve outlived your use for me - hopefully I’ll find another one as stupid and hopeless as you after we leave this miserable planet.” 

Galo could only sputter, cry and beg for Kray to let him go at this point - screaming not for himself - but for Lio - his pain joining the noises of the Burnish as they too watched, dying, desperate and now, hopeless. 

“Look at you, hardly the hero when all you can do is lay here and take cock like this. He’s dying and you’re spreading your legs for me.” he laughed and held Galo by the throat, driving into him so hard that the sound of it nearly drowned out the death throes of the Burnish. “Don’t you see, Galo? You could never save him, you were only ever going serve as my stupid, hopeless little cumdump.” 

Galo saw Lio’s hair fray, turn to little specks of gray dust. His flawless skin crackling like china doll. His fire, his light - his Lio, snuffing out right in front of him. Somewhere in the distance Galo heard the familiar sounds of Kray’s orgasm starting to hit, yet - he could hardly move, couldn’t even whine and beg for it like he used to. Kray was still talking, sure - but he could hardly hear him - could hardly feel a thing except for the numb chill that started to surround him despite the heat of the room.

After a few more pumps and Kray finished inside him, stilling for just a moment but not enough for Galo to rush forward and try to save Lio. He held him, made him watch as Kray shot load after load into his ass. His throat was raw, his body too weak to so much as lift his own head and look at the room around him - but he saw what he could, he saw enough.

It was only through teary eyes could he see the heap of ashes in front of him. 


End file.
